


Just Kiss Already

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angry Kissing, Banter, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, It happens really quick lol, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Amanda's been pulling pranks on Hannah recently, and Hannah's had enough of it. She decides to turn the tables on Amanda and give her a taste of her own medicine so bad she'll think twice before pulling a prank on Hannah again.





	Just Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> Salvaged April Fool's Day fic that was a little late so I hastily reworked it into a more generic timeframe lol

"She has something big planned," Hannah said. "I just know it. That damn Amanda O'Neill has it out for me."

 

Since April Fool's Day, Amanda had been pulling pranks non-stop. One day for pranks hadn't been enough, she'd declared; she needed at least a few weeks to get through all her pranks. Naturally, her favourite victim was none other than Hannah. Amanda had been relentless, but two days ago she had suddenly stopped. Hannah didn't trust the peace. No way. There had to be a bigger plan.

 

Hannah and Barbara were resting in their dorm room after classes. Rather, Barbara was resting. Hannah was too busy fretting and fidgeting as she contemplated her dilemma.

 

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Maybe she's given up already. You said she hasn't pranked you in days."

 

"No way." Hannah shook her head. "She's trying to lull me into a false sense of security. This is the calm before the storm. Just when I think I can relax, she's going to hit me with the worst prank in her bag of tricks. I just know it."

 

"I'm not sure there's anything you can do about that," Barbara said sympathetically. "Unless you asked her not to. She might leave you alone if you asked…"

 

Hannah scoffed. "And give her the satisfaction of me giving in? Not a chance. Can you imagine how smug she would be? I'd rather die. Actually, I'd rather pull a prank on her for once."

 

"You've never really been great at pranks," Barbara argued. "We've always been more the type to just ridicule someone or destroy their social life." Well, not anymore. They were much nicer now. To most people, anyway. Hannah obviously considered Amanda one of her exceptions.

 

Facts weren't going to get in the way of Hannah's plans. "I don't just need to successfully prank Amanda," she said. "I need to show her up. To outdo her. I want to get her so bad that she'll think twice about messing with me again."

 

"You're putting a lot of thought into pulling a prank on a girl you don't even like," Barbara noted.

 

Hannah frowned. "What does liking Amanda have to do with anything? I can't let her get away with her antics. It's payback time."

 

Amanda had been harassing Hannah non-stop as of late. It was at the point that Hannah could flawlessly predict when and where Amanda would try her latest trick. She was less fazed by the pranks than the fact that she had gotten so familiar with her frenemy's routines. What really got under her skin was the _flirting_. Amanda had figured out that her salacious comments flustered Hannah, causing her to blush and stutter uncontrollably. She couldn't get used to _that_ , no matter how hard she tried. It infuriated her that she knew Amanda was only doing it to annoy her and throw her off her rhythm. If only she could resist, she'd deprive Amanda of her greatest weapon. Then maybe she could give Amanda some of her own medicine…

 

"Wait a minute!" Hannah exclaimed. "That's it! I know exactly how to beat Amanda at her own game! I should be able to pull it off as long as I can get my hands on a certain potion?"

 

"A potion?" Barbara balked. "What exactly are you going to do exactly? And how are you going to get your hands on the potion?"

 

"I've got it all thought out," Hannah replied. "I'll get it from Sucy. I'm sure she'd love a challenge."

 

"Are you sure Sucy's just going to give you a potion if you ask?"

 

"I've got it all figured out," Hannah said. "Girls like Sucy are easy enough to handle. It's all about how you ask…"

 

*******

 

"Is that really the lowest you can bow?" Sucy drawled.

 

"I literally can't bend over any farther," Hannah groaned.

 

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

 

Hannah groaned again. At least she'd had the foresight to get Sucy alone before asking. She'd pulled Sucy into a fourth floor storage room between classes and made her request. Little did she know what it truly cost to get a potion from Sucy Manbavaran. It probably hadn't helped that Hannah had treated Sucy and her friends like trash during their first year. But they were in their third year now. Sucy had to be over it by now, right? Hannah had apologized and all.

 

"You know, Akko can bow lower than that," Sucy said. "When she asks me not to poison her before a date with Diana, she gets down on all fours."

 

"You're a demon, you know that?"

 

"I try." Sucy cackled.

 

Hannah had no choice but to swallow her pride. It's not as if anyone else would witness her grovelling to Sucy, and she _really_ needed that potion. She'd beat Amanda at her own game no matter what the price.

 

Hannah got as close to the floor as possible before making her request again.

 

"Are you sure you can't bow any more?" Sucy asked, grinning devilishly. "I can still see like a millimetre of space between your forehead and the floor."

 

Instead, Hannah reached into her pocket and retrieved an envelope with a significant amount of cash inside. "I'm going to pay you for it." She held the envelope out for Sucy.

 

"You should've led with that," the other girl said as she snatched the money. "I can buy a lot of rare ingredients with this. By the way, how long are you going to stay on the floor? It's weird."

 

Hannah rolled her eyes. She took a second item from her pocket: a note describing the desired effects of the potion. She handed it to Sucy. "This shouldn't be too hard for you, potion mistress."

 

"I could brew this in my sleep," Sucy boasted. "It'll take a few days. Can the princess wait that long?"

 

Hannah ignored the jab. "As long as it's ready soon, I'll be fine. I'll pay extra if you can get it done faster."

 

"In a hurry, huh?" Sucy smirked. "I wonder what you're going to need such a potion for. Something daring?"

 

"You'll see," Hannah answered cryptically. "Just make sure that potion is ready soon."

 

They went their separate ways and made no contact until two days had passed. Sucy slipped her the potion to her just before curfew. Hannah thanked her and went to bed thinking about all the ways she could mess with Amanda tomorrow.

 

*******

 

"Who even invented a tripping spell?" Akko grumbled as she picked herself up off the floor for the eleventh time. She made a swipe for Amanda's wand.

 

Amanda held her wand out of Akko's reach. "Would you believe me if I said it was my grandmother?"

 

For the past two weeks, Amanda had been living life to the fullest. April Fool's Day was the best day of the year, as far as Amanda was concerned; the only problem was that it wasn't long enough. One day—twelve hours, if you played by the rules—where she was guaranteed to get away with pranks. A master prankster such as herself deserved so much more. As if she could get through her best pranks in just one day.

 

Over the course of the morning Amanda had been using a spell to make Akko trip over her own feet; it had taken Akko six times to realize her own clumsiness wasn't at fault.

 

Amanda had been unleashing pranks big and small over the last few days, but her biggest was reserved for one special girl.

 

Hannah, walking alongside Diana and Barbara, walked into Amanda's sightline, and Amanda's eyes followed her as she headed to the cafeteria.

 

Amanda had decided to take it easy on Hannah today. Which meant she was pranking her in an uncharacteristically subtle way.

 

"There's no way she isn't expecting me to pull something," she had told her team mates the night before as they sat on their beds and listened to Amanda's extended April Fool's Day plans. "I messed with her so hard early on she'll be expecting the worst. So the best prank I can do is to _not_ prank her. I'll just make her paranoid and she'll looking around every corner and be pulling her hair out trying to figure out what I'm up to. It's gonna be so frickin' fun to watch. The look on her face when I tell her I never planned a prank on her in the first place." She laughed at the thought of it.

 

"It's nice you're giving her a break," Jasminka said.

 

"That's not what I'm doing," Amanda objected. "I'm just harassing her a different way."

 

Constanze gave her a dubious look.

 

"What? I can be clever sometimes!"

 

Her team mates laughed. "You said you're going to look at her all day," Jasminka reminded her.

 

Amanda crossed her arms. "Hey! I said I'm going to _watch_ her! For reactions!" She rolled over on her bed, facing away from her friends. "Of course I want to see how she reacts," she grumbled.  She'd been patting herself on the back for thinking of the trick—the prank that wasn't even a prank. Hannah couldn't even get mad at her if she didn't actually do anything to her. The contradiction would have the aristocrat foaming at the mouth.

 

As good as the prank was, Amanda could barely wait the time it would take to execute properly. That morning she'd used every opportunity to heighten Hannah's paranoia through smarmy winks and overt comments. To her dismay, they didn't seem to have the same effect on Hannah as usual. Amanda wrote it off as nerves; the paranoia was getting to her.

 

No doubt Amanda just had to kick it up a notch. Before long, Hannah would be back to her beautifully blushing self…

 

"Are you staring at Hannah's butt?"

 

Amanda was shaken from her thoughts by Akko's voice and an elbow in her side. "Huh, what!?"

 

"You've been staring at Hannah's butt for like five minutes."

 

"I have not! I'm thinking about the prank I'm going to pull on her!"

 

"Are you going to pull a prank on her butt? Is that why you're staring at it?"

 

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend to kiss or something?"

 

Akko skipped into the cafeteria, calling over her shoulder, "You could have a girlfriend too if you just ask Hannah out instead of staring at her butt."

 

"As if I'd want to date Hannah." Amanda followed Akko into the cafeteria.

 

Akko was sitting at the Blue Team's lunch table, so close to Diana she might as well have been in her lap. Hannah and Barbara sat close together as always… leaving space at the table for one more.

 

"Hey, ladies." Amanda slammed her lunch tray close—very close—to Hannah, nabbed a chair from an adjacent table, and sat on it backward—again, very close to Hannah.

 

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Why must you straddle that chair like it's a horse?"

 

"I'm making do, since I don't have a horse girl to straddle. You wouldn't happen to know one, would ya?" Amanda winked at her.

 

She was shocked by Hannah's lack of a reaction. On any other day, the proud girl would be reeling away from her, flushing from head to toe and spluttering out a protest; today she merely rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch.

 

"Ouch," Akko said. "Looks like that one didn't land. Did you make Hannah mad?"

 

Had she? Amanda tried to think of anything she'd done that was out of the ordinary, anything that crossed a line. She'd been her normal flirtatious self and tried to annoy Hannah as she always did. Their entire relationship was built on casual antagonism, so what could she do to put that off-kilter?

 

 _Maybe she's testy cuz she's expecting me to pull some wicked prank on her,_ Amanda considered. She decided to prod her a little to test the waters.

 

"Is something wrong, Hannah?" Amanda layered concern (100% natural) over her voice. "You worried about something?"

 

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "Since when do you care how I feel?"

 

"Yeah, Amanda," Barbara said with a knowing smile. "Since when have you cared about how Hannah feels?"

 

Amanda ignored Barbara and the feelings bubbling up due to her accusation. "C'mon, Hannah," Amanda said. "I've cared about you for a long time."

 

Normally a smooth line like that would elicit at least a squeak from Hannah. Today she wasn't fazed. "What are you playing at?"

 

"I'm not playing with your heart, if that's what you're worried about." The line rolled off Amanda's tongue without even thinking about it. She was getting into her groove and soon Hannah would be putty in her hands…

 

"I wouldn't think you had the know-how to properly play with any body part," Hannah said slyly.

 

Amanda scoffed. "How about I give you a live demonstration?"

 

"Girls, please," Diana said. "We're trying to eat here."

 

"Fair enough." Amanda held her hand out to Hannah. "Let's dine on our own, Hannah."

 

Hannah laughed. Actually _laughed_ at her. "If that's your attempt to get me to go on a date, you're going to

 

Amanda frowned. This never happened to her. Ever. Girls always blushed when she flirted with them. Well, except Diana, but she was probably half-robot. Hannah certainly had never resisted her charms before. _Maybe it isn't the paranoia,_ she thought. She'd have to do something about this before her reputation suffered.

 

Enter: an unexpected and unwanted visitor.

 

"Failing to make girls swoon?" Chloe snorted. "I guess Amanda O'Neill isn't as hot as she thinks she is."

 

A blistering retort loaded onto Amanda's tongue, but she didn't get the chance to fire it off.

 

"On the contrary," Hannah said. "Amanda's exactly as hot as she thinks she is. She's just not as smooth as she thinks she is."

 

Amanda couldn't believe her ears. _Did Hannah just call me hot!?_

 

"By the nines," Chloe said. "Hannah, don't tell me you have a thing for _Amanda O'Neill._ "

 

If she did, Hannah didn't let it show on her face. "I didn't say I like her," she replied, calmly cutting into her lunch. "I said she was hot. Plenty of people are hot. Akko, for example."

 

Mashed potatoes sprayed from Akko's mouth. "Wh-what!?"

 

Amanda's incredulity intensified. "You think _Akko_ is hot?"

 

Hannah shrugged. "Don't assign some special significance to it. It's a statement of fact. Confidence is attractive, not to mention fame."

 

"Whoa, I'm way more confident than Akko," Amanda said. "And I was up there during the missile thing too!"

 

"Be that as it may," Hannah replied, "Akko has one advantage you don't: her legs."

 

"What about my legs!?" Akko blushed and covered her legs with her hands. For once she seemed to regret wearing her skirt so short.

 

"What the hell!? I've got way better legs!" Amanda stood up and put one foot on the table to showcase her legs and support her argument. _What the hell am I doing?_ Amanda thought. _I don't care if Hannah thinks I'm hot or not._

 

Hannah gazed long and hard at Amanda's legs with an utterly empty expression. Amanda found Hannah's cold analysis unsettling. _Why isn't she getting flustered from this?_ she wondered.

 

"I've seen better," Hannah said. "Your legs are long and muscular and all, but Akko's are a sight to behold. They're sumptuous."

 

"That's not even a word! You made that up! Face it, Akko might be a snack, but I'm a full-course meal!"

 

Akko made a high-pitched whine.

 

Diana cleared her throat. "Allow me to remind you that this is a cafeteria, not a beauty pageant. Accordingly, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your feet from the table and not refer to my girlfriend's sumptuous legs." Her eyes suggested she would not entertain any arguments.

 

Amanda did as she was told for once. Hannah too, sheepishly went back to her lunch, cowed by Diana's anger.

 

 _Well_ that _gets a reaction out of her,_ Amanda thought bitterly. What was she doing wrong? Had she lost her charm? The Hannah of several days ago would've been on the floor after being offered a chance to feel her legs.

 

"You guys are weird," Chloe said.

 

Hannah looked at her the way one does at one's trash. "Are you still here?"

 

*******

 

Never in Hannah's wildest dreams did she imagine her plan going this well. Pondering her success, she practically skipped across the school grounds after getting out of class.

 

Hannah had realized that she didn't stand a chance against Amanda's flirtations, not on her own. The simple solution was a potion that dulled her emotional reactions, namely embarrassment. Not only did it inhibit the physical symptoms of embarrassment, it also reduced the emotional aspect. Weathering Amanda's teasing and flirting was now as easy as breathing.

 

"It's not perfect," Sucy had warned her. "You're covered for embarrassment, but other strong emotions might boil off the effect. Keep your anger in check, or you'll go back to your disaster bisexual self." She added with a cackle, "So make sure Amanda doesn't get you mad."

 

It pissed off Hannah that Sucy had guessed the reason for wanting the potion, but she couldn't dwell on that. She needed all her concentration if she was going to turn the tables on Amanda and pre-empt whatever plan Amanda had for her.

 

  _By the Nine Olde Witches,_ Hannah thought. _The look on her face!_ Amanda was visibly distressed by her failure to fluster her, and Hannah drank it in like a fine wine. _That'll show you for harassing me all this time._

 

After her failed attempts at lunch, Amanda ramped up her flirtatious behaviour during their afternoon classes. Every new failure renewed her vigour and frustration. She'd gone from casual flirtation to blatant sexual innuendos with no success. After one particularly lewd comment (accompanied by an equally inappropriate gesture) she was sent from the classroom by Professor Finnelan with nothing to show for it.

 

Hannah fed off Amanda's irritation like some sort of vampire. _As if anything was going to get under my skin after shoving her leg in my face didn't work._ Hannah never thought she'd be able to stare at Amanda's legs while remaining articulate—not that she'd ever wanted to. _They really were nice legs though,_ she mused.

 

She had only barely been able to contain her laughter when she riled Amanda up by comparing her to Akko—not that Hannah had even meant it. _And the way she jumped when I said she was hot,_ Hannah thought dreamily. _I'll have to do that more often. When I have more potion. To make her flustered instead._

 

There was still time left in the day to mess with Amanda's head. If she tried hard enough, maybe she could wreck Amanda so hard she'd think twice before pulling another prank on her.

 

As it turned out, Hannah didn't need to track Amanda down. She showed up on her own, running across the empty athletic grounds toward her.

 

"Finally," Amanda panted when she caught up to Hannah by the greenhouse. "You're finally alone."

 

"Cool serial killer line," Hannah said. "Or is that a flasher line? Are you going to show me your legs again?"

 

"Haha, very funny." Amanda glared at her. "What's up with you today?"

 

"I don't know what you mean, Amanda."

 

"Are you pissed off at me or something?" Amanda didn't raise her voice, and she didn't make eye contact. "You've been acting weird all day."

 

"How so?" Hannah didn't know how to feel about Amanda stressing out about her behaviour. _Things not going according to your little plan?_ she wondered.

 

"Well, y'know." Amanda kicked at the grass. "You just seem different. I just wanted to know if you're okay."

 

Hannah was taken aback by Amanda's concern. "Why?" Her voice pitched up defensively. "Don't want to pull a prank on me when I'm feeling down?"

 

"What? Of course I wouldn't!"

 

"Really?" Hannah scoffed. "I know you've been waiting to hit me with something big. Just get it over with and hit me with your best shot."

 

Surprisingly, Amanda's cheeks reddened. "My plan was to _not_ pull any pranks on you. I was just going to make you paranoid that I would."

 

Hannah couldn't tell who she was more pissed off at: Amanda for pulling such a scheme, or herself for falling for it. "Not pulling pranks? What, have you gone soft or something?"

 

"No! Why does everyone think that?"

 

"Well for one thing," Hannah said, "you're wasting precious pranking time to check in on me. You're all out of sorts just because I'm not reacting to your flirting."

 

"I didn't realize it was a crime to make sure someone was okay."

 

"Oh really?" Hannah scoffed. "You do that for every girl you flirt with? That must keep you busy, considering you flirt with every girl at school."

 

"Not every girl," Amanda said. "I don't flirt with… wait. Why do you care who I flirt with?"

 

"I don't care!"

 

"Then why did you bring it up?"

 

"I don't know!"

 

The argument was getting away from Hannah. Her hands were clenched and heat rose in her chest up to her face. She stepped away off the path to the greenhouse and stood under the shade of the tree line. _I can't let Amanda get under my skin,_ she told herself. _Who cares if Amanda has a soft spot for me or whatever._ After all, it's not like Amanda actually _liked_ her. That would be… absurd.

 

Amanda followed Hannah into the shadows. "What about you?" she asked. "You were flirting with me today. You said I was hot."

 

"I wasn't flirting. I was stating an objective fact." Hannah smiled her most condescending smile. "What? Worried that I can get you flustered but you can't do the same to me anymore?"

 

"That sounds dangerously like a challenge," Amanda said. She took a step toward Hannah, whose heart rate increased in anticipation. "You really think I've lost my touch?"

 

"Do your worst," Hannah replied. "Actually, I've already seen your worst today. Do your best. Maybe then you'll actually get results." She smirked. "Maybe."

 

"Wow, somebody's eager," Amanda said. She took another step toward Hannah. "Admit it. You _want_ me to prove myself because you really just want my attention."

 

Amanda was close enough that Hannah had to angle her chin upward to meet Amanda's eyes. "You're the one who chased me down after class," she retorted. "Now you're begging me to let you flirt with me. Pathetic."

 

"I haven't started begging yet," Amanda said. "Is that what you want?" She took Hannah's hand in hers. "Hannah," she said in an affected voice, "please do me the courtesy of allowing me to woo you."

 

Hannah giggled. "Seriously? This is your best? No wonder you're single."

 

"Hey, this stuff was good enough for you before."

 

"As if! It takes more than hollow words to get me excited."

 

"Oh, so turning into a stuttering mess isn't you getting excited?"

 

"That's a physical response! It doesn't mean anything!"

 

"Really? Blushing at everything I say doesn't mean anything?"

 

"It sure as hell doesn't mean I like you!"

 

Hannah glared fire and brimstone at Amanda. At her side, her hand shook; she wanted to wrench the other from Amanda's grip and punch her in the face. _The absolute_ nerve _of her insinuating I'm the one who likes_ her _,_ Hannah fumed. _She's the one who keeps flirting with me!_ Her entire body felt hot, as if her anger were boiling her from the inside.

 

"You're blushing."

 

Hannah blinked. "What?"

 

"You're blushing," Amanda repeated. "I've seen beets with less colour."

 

Hannah swore. "The potion wore off!" She had forgotten to keep her anger in check, and just as Sucy had warned her, the potion's effects were nullified.

 

"Wait, potion?" Amanda grinned as the realization dawned on her. "You weren't getting flustered because of a potion?" She laughed. "You were cheating! I've still got it!"

 

"Sh-shut up!"

 

"This is too good." Amanda laughed. "What were you trying to do?"

 

If Hannah weren't a lady, she would've slapped Amanda's too-close face. "I was tired of you just saying whatever you wanted to me, so I decided to take away your fun. I pulled a prank on you, and look how miserable you got."

 

"I was _not_ miserable," Amanda protested.

 

"You were so!" Hannah said. "You can make me blush? So what! You're the one who's obsessed with _making_ me blush. What's that about?"

 

"It ain't deep, Hannah," Amanda said, not meeting her eyes. "I was just having fun."

 

"Oh really?" Hannah raised her voice. "If all you want is 'just having fun' then you can leave me out of it!"

 

Silence fell over their secluded patch of the woods.

 

After careful consideration, Amanda spoke. "So if I'm not 'just having fun' it's all fine then?"

 

Hannah's entire body twitched. "Wh-where did you get that idea!?"

 

"It would be okay for me to flirt with you if I meant it, that's what you implied," Amanda said. "You called my flirting 'hollow words' earlier…"

 

"You're imagining things," Hannah said, half to Amanda and half to herself. "I know you've only been flirting with me to annoy me."

 

"And if I was serious?"

 

Hannah had never considered that a possibility. Of course Amanda wouldn't be seriously flirting with her. They weren't even proper friends, let alone love interests. _If she had actually meant it,_ _then that would mean…_ Hannah couldn't even finish the thought.

 

"I'm not, but what if?" Amanda added.

 

Hannah's momentary embarrassment turned to fury again. "Then why bring it up!? By the nines, you're impossible. If you're actually into me, just tell me and get it over with."

 

"As if," Amanda said dismissively. "If I was serious, you'd know it."

 

"Let me guess, you'd pin me to a tree and kiss me?"

 

"Maybe I would!"

 

"Well don't let me stop you!"

 

There was a moment of calm, a pause between breaths. Hannah and Amanda locked eyes, green fire meeting hazel. Neither of them was willing to back down. What happened next was inevitable.

 

Amanda closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together with her usual inelegance. Hannah's hands were already tangled in her salmon-orange hair. With commendable foresight, Amanda cradled the back of Hannah's head with her hand before pushing her up against the nearest tree. Her other hand found its place at Hannah's waist, pulling her in closer. Hannah's fingers tugged hard at her hair in response.

 

They broke off the kiss early, short of breath due to their agitated state.

 

Hannah was sure that her lips were bruised, but she didn't much care. "You wanted that so bad, huh?"

 

"You're the one who brought up kissing," Amanda breathed.

 

"Yes, because unlike you, I'm not a coward." Hannah took Amanda's bottom lip between her teeth, biting a little harder than necessary.

 

Amanda took the cue. She kissed Hannah hard, pressing her against the tree with her entire body. Her hand trailed from Hannah's waist down her ass and coming to a stop on her thigh.

 

"By the way," Hannah said, moving her lips along Amanda's jaw line and teasing at her neck. "If you got sap on my uniform, I'm going to kick your ass."

 

"Is that a special service?" Amanda quipped.

 

"Shut up."

 

Amanda beat her to the punch and filled Hannah's mouth with her tongue before either of them could get in another word. Hannah let go of Amanda's hair and held onto Amanda's back instead. She dug her fingers in as hard as she could. If not for Amanda's uniform, Hannah's nails would've dug deep into her skin. Amanda had never hated school uniforms more.

 

Hannah and Amanda kept going at, every aggressive, erotic gesture prompted an attempt to outdo the previous. Once they'd exhausted all their tricks (and themselves), they parted, damp with sweat and heavy with sexual tension.

 

"Fuck," Amanda said. That just about summed things up.

 

"Wow," Hannah said. "I guess you really are serious."

 

"Yeah," Amanda replied. "And you really like it when I'm serious."

 

They paused for a second to catch their breath.

 

"So is this going to be a thing now?" Hannah asked. She pointed back and forth between them. "Are we a thing now?"

 

"We could be," Amanda said. "If you want to be."

 

Somehow Hannah still had the ability to be bashful after the intense makeout session. "I don't really have a reason not to," she said noncommittally.

 

"Cool. Me neither." Amanda took Hannah's hand and they walked back toward the school.

 

"So, do you think anyone saw us?" Hannah asked.

 

"I guess we're gonna find out," Amanda replied. "Get ready for all the jealous girls getting mad at you for getting with Luna Nova's heartthrob."

 

"Akko's survived dating Diana so far," Hannah said. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

 

"You're more than fine, Hannah," Amanda said. "You're amazing."

 

"Oh, shut up, you." Hannah gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze.


End file.
